You've Got Mail
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: One email can change everything. Two people in a world of unloving careers and deathly essays come together. There's a reason these two were meant to talk. Some would call it fate. They would call it annoyance. Really? It's called love. InuKag.
1. Part I

_**NOTE:** Originally, the emails were actual emails but thanks to Fanfiction's lack of ability to save that type of format, I'll leave it like this. If anyone knows how to fix this, let me know? I'll fix it for the future chapters._

_And thank you to Nepenthec, who pointed out the obvious problem where I mixed two ideas in one story. Whoops._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money off of it._

* * *

**You've Got Mail**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**To: **kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From: **taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**01/20/10 at 5:31 pm**

**Subject:** Congratulations!

Ms. Kagome Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to assist in and develop the new marketing campaign for _Global Empire_. In a few days, you will be hearing from us regarding scheduling and basic information gathering.

Congratulations,

Inuyasha Taisho

Owner and Partner, Global Empire

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**01/22/10 at 10:22 pm**

**Subject:** ...Who are you?

I have no clue what you are talking about.

Or how you know me. Or how you have this email address.

I'm a Classics major, not a business student.

There must be a mix-up so please, have this fixed.

Sincerely,

Kagome Higurashi

The student you have terribly confused.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**01/23/10 at 1:22 pm**

**Subject:** I think it's you that's confused.

I don't know who you are. I don't know how you got this email. Why are you talking to me? Do you even know who I am?

I'm Inuyasha Taisho, and for whatever reason, you're emailing me this shit.

Please. If Kikyo put you up to this, stop it right now before I get a restraining order on you too.

Inuyasha Taisho

Owner and Partner, Global Empire

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**01/23/10 at 10:43 pm**

**Subject:** You're creepy, you know that?

_Attach File:_ CREEPY_EMAIL_FROM_CREEPY_MAN .docx

This is the email I received from you Mr. Big Shot. So eat it and stop bothering me.

And I know a Kikyo but I don't talk to her because she's a bitch. I'd believe the restraining order though.

Kagome Higurashi

The student who just proved you wrong.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**01/24/10 at 1:47 pm**

**Subject: **I'll have you know, you're annoying as hell.

Thank you for the attachment. I realize that you are obviously delusional because I sent no such email. Obviously, you are stalking me. Once I find out who you are and where you live, I will get the authorities and ruin you. All of those student loans? Yeah, that is going to be the least of your worries.

Kikyo Hidaka possibly? I don't even know why I'm bothering.

Inuyasha Taisho

Owner and Partner, Global Empire

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**01/25/10 at 8:06 am**

**Subject: **Right back at you jerk.

Well aren't you just the sweetest thing ever? Yeah, I vaguely know who you are. I had to Google the company to find out but it wasn't hard to see what a pompous ass you are. This is just so low. I can't believe that you would do this to a poor student. Look buddy, I don't care how many zeros you get to put at the end your paycheque, but I don't give a flying puck. I'm a hardworking student that is trying to make a living. I work two jobs and attend school full-time. I know you had it easy by just taking over daddy's company, but I didn't. I'm from a small town with no money and I need to work hard to get everything I earn. So shut it, because you don't know anything.

And yes. Kikyo Hidaka. I met her one day for a conference. She was giving us some speech on beauty products (that at one point, I see, you funded) and how they treasure animals and fair trade. Of course, if you know anything about the company, it's totally bogus. I went to the conference and asked her polite questions. Just because you say that you're "against animal testing" doesn't mean you don't test on animals. It's two different things entirely. Also, the company doesn't use fair trade. Child slavery is a major issue with that company but it's kept under wraps because they were secretly purchased by another company called GottaBe, who is famous for that crap.

To sum it up, she didn't like me very much. She jumped off stage and attacked me. I managed to break her nose after she gave me a black eye.

I'm banned from attending any more conferences, let's just say.

Kagome Higurashi

The student that you're still talking to, you creep.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**01/25/10 at 3:14 pm**

**Subject: **Flying puck? I hope that was a typo.

Well Ms. The World is a Terrible Place, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe stop emailing me? Your sob story? I don't really give a _flying fuck_ – re: _FLYING FUCK_ – about. Yeah, I was born into money and yeah, life wasn't hard for me. But there are opportunities for you to get scholarships and student money. So quit crying and start working. With an attitude like that, you'll never get anywhere. Now I see why you are a Classics student. Only ancient crap like that could deal with you. Present day? Not so much.

Regarding Kikyo? I don't even know what to say. How about that's fucking _awesome_. Did you actually do that? And you're banned? Did you tell her to come down there or something or did she just leap off stage? That sounds like her though. Yes, we did fund one of their projects. Biggest mistake of my life. Thank god I had a pre-nup or things wouldn't be looking so good for me right now.

Inuyasha Taisho

Owner and Partner, Global Empire

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**01/26/10 at 9:16 pm**

**Subject: **PRENUP?

She jumped off the stage at me without warning.

So, you got married to her? Are you blind to her lack of face? How much are you going to pay me to keep this quiet? I mean, I've checked everything and there was no mention of you and her tying the knot. I can end your perfect image as the hot bachelor who is soulfully looking for love.

I can't believe you were going to be on _the Bachelor_.

You are one sad man.

Kagome

The student who is soon to be rich with shut-up-money.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**01/27/10 at 2:05 pm**

**Subject: **If you want to live, you'll shut up.

I'm not paying you shit, first of all because everything is already final so the media won't care. Yeah, I won't be the perfect guy anymore, but I'm far too good looking to have that really affect me.

And that's a rumour. I was never almost on _the Bachelor_.

I'm a hero.

Inuyasha Taisho

Owner and Partner, Global Empire

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**01/28/10 at 1:13 pm**

**Subject:** I really don't care that you're an Owner and Partner.

Not even like a hundred bucks? Come on, I need the money. That's pocket change for you, isn't it? I thought I'd be able to quit one of my jobs, but NO, no thanks to you.

And you're no hero.

You're a pain in my ass. Stop emailing me. I have five essays to write. Maybe I'll write one of them about you and how _ANNOYING_ you are.

Kagome

The student who wants you to stop emailing her back.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**01/29/10 at 2:03 pm**

**Subject: **Stop being The Student Who Hates Life and maybe I'll stop.

By the way, it's a signature. You know the thing that the email will automatically put? I've never actually typed my name, it does it for me. But it's okay. Not all of us are as smart as me.

And you're wrong. One hundred isn't pocket change for me. Typically it's around two to three hundred. Close though.

And you want me to stop emailing you? Fine. I will.

I have work to do anyways. Dinners to go to, people to woo and money to make.

Inuyasha

P.S. I deleted the signature for you, so you don't email me back with a stupid line saying I didn't change it and thus annoying me further.

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**01/30/10 at 1:32 pm**

**Subject: **You. Are. A.

Douche.

Kagome

P.S. This is the last email.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**02/02/10 at 12:11 pm**

**Subject: **You. Are.

Immature.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/02/10 at 9:26 pm**

**Subject: **You know what?

Look who's talking.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**02/03/10 at 1:12 pm**

**Subject: **You know what else?

Stop emailing me or I will get a restraining order.

Bitch.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/04/10 at 8:11 am**

**Subject: **How dare you?

I hope you rot in hell.

This is the last you will ever hear from me.

Goodbye forever.

I actually do hope you die.

Jerk.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**02/06/10 at 3:32 pm**

**Subject: **You need to learn how to swear.

Goodbye. Right back at you.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/22/10 at 1:54 am**

**Subject: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)

You are reeeeallyy hott. I mean like, yummy delicious.

Do you like beer? I HATE BEER./ I MEAN, i hate beer. But I love bourbon.

I think that's what I'm drinking.

Well, not anymore.

I; really enjoyyyy WINEEEEE but like FRANCE WINEEE. YUM. WOO!

CPAS LOCK!

CAPS LOC!

CAPS LOCK!/

Kagome LoveYou Higurashi

P.S. I think I'm drunk :)

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/22/10 at 7:45 pm**

**Subject: **I am so sorry.

I really want to apologize. Oh my goodness, I can't believe I emailed you last night. I don't know what came over me. We hadn't talked in like two weeks and I'm so sorry that I disrupted you.

You won't hear from me again and PLEASE disregard the other email.

Sorry,

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**02/23/10 at 12:21 pm**

**Subject: **Interesting.

Don't worry about it. It was actually good timing. It made me laugh when I don't think I've laughed in forever.

You sound like a really fun person to be around when you're drunk.

Try to lay off of the bourbon.

And wine.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/24/10 at 9:52 pm**

**Subject: **Thanks for the advice.

I don't think I'll be drinking in a really long time, but thank you anyways.

And I've been told I'm a funny drunk. I'm not sure why though because I don't think of myself as a funny person. Maybe they were lying when they said they were laughing with me, not at me. I should really consider that.

And you should laugh more.

It's good for you. Doctor's orders.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**02/26/10 at 1:23 pm**

**Subject: **I thought you were into classics not health.

I will. Thank you.

So... What year are you in? I finished university two years ago. I'm going to go back for my MBA soon though. I was a commerce student, obviously. And it's commerce, not business.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/27/10 at 8:08 am**

**Subject: **Why commerce? Why not business?

I'm in my third year, thank goodness. I'm so excited to get out. The only thing I need to worry about now are student loans, but those will probably be with me until I die (which is not a good thing, by the way). Just a million and one more essays to write and I'll be out of here and into the real world! Well, what I hope is the real world.

So, you're twenty-four? I'm twenty-one so that would answer the question that I AM old enough to drink, thank you very much.

Did you want to go into business or did you just do that for your dad?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**02/28/10 at 12:39 pm**

**Subject: **I never wondered if you were old enough to drink.

The real world isn't as fun as you would think. It's hard out there and running a business with my half-brother is not exactly what you would call the greatest thing to look forward to.

It's commerce. Not business.

And yes. I did it for my dad so I could take over the company. He wanted me to and I couldn't let my half-brother take over the entire thing. I don't really know what I would've done though if I didn't go for my BComm.

And yes, I'm twenty-four. Why? You thinking of hitting on me? You do think I'm hot after all.

Wait, what was it? Yummy delicious? I don't think I've heard that one before.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**02/28/10 at 11:16 pm**

**Subject: **In your dreams.

Sesshomaru? Well you do look alike although it's hard to learn everything from Google. Actually, it's easy. I wouldn't be living right now if it wasn't for Google. The essays would've surely slaughtered me.

Fine. Commerce. Stupid.

Come on. There has to be something else you really like to do. What interests you? What do you do when you come home from work? There must be something that Inuyasha Taisho – richest man in the world – likes to do more than run a business with his half-brother.

And I'm not hitting on you. And I was drunk. That hardly counts.

And yes, yummy delicious. Shut up. I reserve that for only the hottest men. I was drunk, so unfortunately you looked more attractive in Google Images than you actually are.

Not that I Google Image you for fun.

Shut up.

Kagome

* * *

_This isn't going to be a long story, probably only four to five chapters, but I can work with sequels and tons of other stuff._

_Please let me know what you think! What more do you want? I always appreciate feedback!_


	2. Part II

_Thank you for all of the lovely and encouraging reviews!_

_I did add DATE and TIME to this chapter, as well as fixed the last chapter too so that it had them as well. Things often flow better in my head than when I type it. So thanks for the feedback to help me get better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from it._

**

* * *

**

**You've Got Mail**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/01/10 at 1:21 pm**

**Subject: **I bet you think I'm sexy.

There's nothing I would really want to do than go to school for business. The only thing that I do besides work is go to the gym. Can you tell from the Google Images? I hope you can, although suits don't exactly accentuate those features.

So...why did you email me? Just because you thought I was attractive?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/03/10 at 10:36 pm**

**Subject: **You're never going to let me live this down, are you?

Why don't you go become a personal trainer? It's hard work but if you really like it, then that's a consideration, right?

Are you ever going to let this drop? I don't know why I emailed you. It was probably because I was really drunk and going through my inbox. While I'm supposed to be a funny drunk, I also tend to become hyperaware of the fact that I could be sloppy so I try to clean more. Like I fold all of my clothes, tidy my desk, plan out my day and such before I drift off into drunken slumber. When I went online, I probably was deleting old unimportant emails and saw yours.

And then I emailed you.

Look, I don't know. This is stupid.

You're stupid.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/05/10 at 4:51 pm**

**Subject: **You're weird.

You _clean_ when you're drunk? To compensate for the fact that you're sloppy when you've had just a bit too much to drink?

I don't think I've ever heard about anyone doing that before in the history of stupid drunks everywhere.

You are one strange woman.

So, boyfriend?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/06/10 at 8:05 am**

**Subject: **You're as subtle as an earthquake.

No boyfriend.

There's a guy that I see on and off sometimes named Hojo. He's really sweet but despite the fact we have a fair amount in common... It doesn't seem right.

Why are you even asking? Are you hitting on me now?

You can't Google Image me so you don't even know what I look like. Ha.

Girlfriend?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/08/10 at 11:59 am**

**Subject: **I bet he's ugly. Or boring. Or both.

No, I'm not hitting on you.

Just learning things.

No girlfriend. As you know, the last one didn't work out too well.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/15/10 at 11:02 pm**

**Subject: **Sorry.

Hey, I know it's been a while. Exams are coming up and I feel like I'm sprouting this essay crap faster than I can type. Which is a bad thing in university because that means what you're writing isn't good quality work and that means bad marks and that means... Well, it means nothing good.

So this email is a week late. Not like you wrote anything that was worth responding to by the way. You went from being (not so) subtle to being short and brief.

Things on your mind or did I bother you with the girlfriend question? Remember, you asked first.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/16/10 at 3:44 pm**

**Subject: **So you do live.

Are you complaining on me already? What is it with women that complain every five seconds? Dammit you're all the same. Get this. Do that. Sit straight. Look hot (which isn't hard for me, by the way). Bring me flowers. Liven the mood. Why aren't you touching me? Can't you kiss properly? Blah blah blah.

You all suck.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/17/10 at 8:11 am**

**Subject: **Um?

Are you okay?

I can pretend to be a man for you if you want. I can say rude things and...stuff. Plus you don't know what I look like so hey, it won't be hard for you to imagine.

Actually, no. Please don't. I like being a woman.

But seriously, are you okay?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/17/10 at 12:01 pm**

**Subject: **I'm fine.

I'm fine.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/19/10 at 8:16 pm**

**Subject: **Clearly.

Well, if you ever feel like talking then I'll be around. Writing essays.

Dying a slow death.

Whatever.

Loser.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/20/10 at 1:56 pm**

**Subject: **You're a woman. That's worse.

See, I bet that you're upset I didn't ask how you were. That's because you're a woman. That's because you have stupid emotions that change every five seconds just to make my life a living hell.

How are you?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/21/10 at 8:13 am**

**Subject: **My emotions change?

I'm putting the pieces together.

You're getting screwed over by some woman.

Sucks to be you.

And I'm lovely by the way. The essays will soon kill me because I'm bound to get a paper cut. Potentially across my neck. And then die. But thanks.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/22/10 at 12:34 pm**

**Subject: **Death by paper cut. Exciting.

Someone is screwing around on my computer. I can't tell who it is but it is definitely happening. Files are disappearing and things are being moved. The other day my Google Chrome was on the right side of my desktop which is wrong. Just wrong. It should be on the left side of the desktop. It's like a crime to humanity.

How do I fix this? I can't transfer this massive block of a computer back and forth to my house or anything. My room is already locked and only my secretary has the key. But it can't be her because it makes no sense. She's been with me for years and she's like...two-hundred years old.

To make matters worse, all of our cameras are down because we're switching companies or something... I can't see who the hell is doing this shit.

When are your exams over?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**03/24/10 at 9:49 pm**

**Subject: **Two-hundred years? Really?

That's really old. And very weird. Why don't you change the locks or something? Talk to your secretary, maybe she lost her key? Can't you just call the police and see if they can do an investigation for you?

My exams are over the next month. I only have two weeks left of class and then a month of death. It's not exciting at all. It's going to be so boring too because my exams are every three days and everything is closing on campus so I will be doing nothing in between but studying.

I might just go walk around the city to amuse myself. How sad is that?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**03/31/10 at 2:15 pm**

**Subject: **Very sad.

Only one more week left of school for you. I thought I should countdown for you since you'll be so busy. Or not?

I talked to my secretary Tekkei and she says that she had her key. She lost it a couple months ago but she found it after a day of searching. So, I'm at a dead end. And I can't just call the police because then the investigation will probably be leaked to the media somehow and do you know what kind of company I run? A company that deals with very expensive and very costly belongings and documents. We don't store that stuff at headquarters but would you trust a company having security issues to secure your most precious valuables? That's a big "fuck no".

And since then? My folders were all renamed stupid names. I'm not going to tell you the names because they are probably too crude for your virgin ears Miss I-Never-Swear.

Well, you go to Royal right? That's only a half-hour away from where I work. We could get lunch if you're ever that desperate and lonely.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/04/10 at 9:58 pm**

**Subject: **Careful Inuyasha. That sounded like a date.

Three more days!

So I've just finished up all of my essays and assignments (hence the fact I fell off the face of the earth for four days). I feel so much better but I keep reading my essays just in case there's a mistake or I want to change them. So I have locked them away in a drawer. I'm trying not to twitch because I don't want to open it up "accidentally".

And I never swear because it's a bad habit. It's like coffee. That's bad for you too and it's like an addiction. Drink it long enough and you suffer symptoms of withdrawal until you need to have one. Just to let you know, I'm a university student that doesn't drink coffee or tea. HA.

I bet you drink...five cups of coffee a day. I bet you take it black.

How does this relate to swearing? Well it's a bad thing to experience. It starts to slip out of your mouth when you really don't want it to (like in front of your boss or teacher or boyfriend) and then you're screwed. So swearing, ultimately, is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad.

Who says I'm desperate and lonely?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/05/10 at 2:49 pm**

**Subject: **Could you say the word "bad" any more times?

Wow.

You suck epically is all I have to say.

Are you desperate and lonely? If you email me this much, I think it's a possibility.

Two days.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/08/10 at 11:12 pm**

**Subject: **Correction: Could you "write" (not say).

I don't suck epically but thanks.

And no. For your information, I am not desperate and lonely. I just check my email whenever I have the time. My family lives far away so I talk to my little brother and my mom through email.

Aren't you a little desperate and lonely then? I mean, you email me just as much and you have a career, not full-time studies. I think you wanted me to say yes so that I would meet you. I bet you want to know what I look like.

AND YES! SCHOOL IS OVER!

WOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOOOOOOOOOO!

Times a million :)

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/09/10 at 12:37 pm**

**Subject: **You're lame, but congratulations.

Oh, I know what you look like. I talked to a few people, pulled a few strings. I am currently looking at your high school graduation picture. You know, you kind of look like Kikyo. But better. I think.

And I'm not desperate and lonely. I need to check my emails all the time because you happen to have my work email which is where a lot of important files and messages are. But good try. You wish.

When is your first exam? I bet (like the dork you are) you've already started studying.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/09/10 at 10:10 pm**

**Subject: **Ugh.

I started studying two weeks ago, but I'm not a dork. I just need to make it big or I'm screwed, you know? This money has to do something for me and with all of the jobs I'm working to keep up my tuition, this really needs to pay off big. I mean the student loans? If the essays don't kill me, they surely will.

My first exam is in a week but I've already done all of my notes for each class. Most of them are essays that I've been given ahead of time to prepare. I just need to do some more memorization and everything will be peachy. Really? It's going to be so boring around campus.

Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll take you up on your offer to have lunch with you. Maybe I'd even show you my campus.

But not my room.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/12/10 at 12:01 pm**

**Subject: **Why would I even want to go in your room?

I'm going on a business trip for a bit so I'll need a rain-check. It's only for the weekend though.

I'm going down south to woo some bitch client. I'm so not excited although I will enjoy the all-inclusive resort. And all the pretty ladies in bikinis. What did you call it again? Yummy delicious? Maybe I'll find a bit of yummy delicious down there too.

Actually, that sounds disgusting. Why the hell would you come up with something like that?

And you are the biggest dork I know. Seriously? You started studying two weeks earlier for exams that are only essays? Do you not have a life?

COME ON.

Inuyasha

P.S. Good luck

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/13/10 at 1:19 am**

**Subject: **Dear Mr. I'm-A-Bitch

I HAVE A LIFE.

Teeheehee. A really drunk lifE. Haha. Wanna meet my good old buddy Sango? WHOOOPSS.

I mean, good sexy young bestest friend ever? Sango?

No question mark.

Forget le question mark.

But YES I have a life. A very good life actually. Tonight I went out clubbing and had the GREATEST martini ever. Yummy delicious it was called Sex Apeel. Get it? Sex Apeel? Like Appeal? HAHA!

It's like. You know. Ingenius or something like that.

Sango says hi.

HAVE FIN watching men.

I mean. Women.

Hi.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/13/10 at 1:23 am**

**Subject: **And yes...

I am drunk.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/13/10 at 1:26 am**

**Subject: **Hi-Lo Again HA!

Goodnight. Stupid.

Kagome

Kagome

And Sango.

But, Kagome.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/14/10 at 11:10 pm**

**Subject: **Re: Hi-Lo Again HA!

I'm at the beach and I come to check my messages... And I get this. Really?

You need to have your computer taken away from you when you're drunk. You know the saying "don't drink and text"? Well you need to not drink and type. Seriously.

And aren't you in exam period? Why are you drinking?

Inuyasha

Oh, and hi Sango?

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/15/10 at 8:45 am**

**Subject: **I have a T-shirt that says that.

Don't drink and type. I know.

It's kind of a major fail of mine. Not going to lie.

Sorry. And I write my first exam tomorrow. Thanks for the luck!

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/15/10 at 11:56 pm**

**Subject: **I'm home.

Thank god. I literally just crawled in my front door but instead of going to bed I decided to email you. Hope the exam went well. When's your next one?

Maybe when this is all done I can take you up on your offer? Or my offer?

The offer?

Whatever. You know what I'm talking about.

But now I'm going to go to bed and sleep for a day so don't expect a message back until at least Tuesday. Study hard and for the love of all that's good, DON'T DRINK.

AND TYPE.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/25/10 at 9:32 pm**

**Subject: **One more exam! Yee!

Sorry I've been so AWOL but I've been working on my exams. So far every single one has gone off without a hitch but this last one I'm a bit worried about. I can't remember all of the notes I'm supposed to include and I keep mixing up the authors of two of the papers I need to cite. Gah.

How's work been? Have you figured out what's been going on in your office?

How about Friday? Seven o'clock?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/26/10 at 6:43 am**

**Subject: **Stop emailing me.

You're a slut.

Go fuck yourself.

Inuyasha

Owner and Partner, Global Empire

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/26/10 at 8:19 am**

**Subject: **...Okay?

Are you smoking crack?

I didn't deserve that at all. You have no...friggen right to call me a slut and to tell me to go...you know...myself. Dick.

Whatever.

Have a great life?

I'm so confused right now.

Kagome

The student who will never email you again. I guess.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/26/10 at 4:15 pm**

**Subject: **No, I'm not smoking crack. Are you?

What are you talking about? I never called you a slut? What email did I call you a slut in? I haven't emailed you since I got back from the trip. I was planning on it but I've been so busy with the shitload of work I was left with that I haven't had time. I told you to go fuck yourself? Seriously?

...Oh shit.

That... Goddammit! Whoever the FUCK is getting into this place has obviously read all my emails. Whoever the fucking bastard was must have sent you that. It wasn't me! Look, when I got back to the office, everything was missing. My stupid half-brother just hired this stupid fucking toad named Jaken to deal with security and "fix the problem". I don't have high hopes, but we'll see I guess. Maybe we'll catch whoever is doing this?

I didn't send you that email, I swear.

Friday still? I'll pick you up?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/27/10 at 9:18 pm**

**Subject: **That was the longest email you've ever sent.

Umm...

That's kind of...lame. I'm not sure what to think about that. It kind of makes sense though because in the email that was sent to me, it finished with the signature. You know with the whole "owner and partner" bit? It was confusing but I thought maybe you jumped off the deep end... Or whatever. What did this person take from you? Anything really valuable?

And tomorrow is good. Do you know where the campus is? Gilmour Hall? Meet me there. It's right at the front so you can't miss it.

I'll be wearing... Never mind. You already know what I look like. I forgot, you stalker.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/28/10 at 12:47 pm**

**Subject: **Wait!

What are you wearing?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/28/10 at 5:46 pm**

**Subject: **Typical.

Like I'm telling you.

It's not like I'm going to meet you out there in nothing but lingerie. Keep dreaming.

Kagome

P.S. Don't be late.

* * *

_The second part!_

_Leave me a comment please :)_


	3. Part III

_It's past twelve, which means it's Saturday. Which means I get to update. Yay._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this.

* * *

_

**You've Got Mail**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**04/29/10 at 11:14 am**

**Subject: **It wasn't that bad.

...Did the wine come out?

You never told me you were a MAGNET FOR DISASTER. I swear to god, I have never seen so many terrible things happen to a person in three hours.

You looked great though...when I first saw you? No. Even after you had the wine in your hair and all over your white dress, you still looked pretty good.

Maybe not the hot fudge sauce but it was tasty to lick off

Inuyasha

P.S. How about Wednesday? I get off work at five so anytime after?

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**04/30/10 at 10:51 pm**

**Subject: **You must be joking.

You can't seriously be asking me out again. Let's do a full on recap of the night, shall we?

You pick me up, which was great until I got us lost. I swear the restaurant teleported – that's the only explanation I have for why it wasn't there. I still have yet to find the place and I've been searching Google for hours.

Next, we get into another restaurant. It's nice and pretty and all but the moment we step into the dining room a server crashes into me (or I crashed into her...that was never cleared up, was it?) and wine was spilt all over me. So while they clean my dress in the back (restaurants have washer and dryers? REALLY?) I got to wear that really sexy server outfit (note: sarcasm). What was even better was the stupid employee who came over and yelled at me for slacking off. Because clearly I'm a new employee looking to hook up with you, thus making me a golddigger, so I sit ACROSS from you at a table? Not likely. Had I really been trying to do that (if I was, say, an employee) I would be on your lap. Doesn't that just make more sense?

Anyways, the entire restaurant heard and we had to explain what happened for what? Thirty minutes? The managers were mortified and I swear they didn't look me in the eye the rest of the night.

So then, our meal gets served. That was great until I almost choked to death. I've never choked on a vegetable before but apparently it's possible. That must've been so attractive when I was sick after. Seriously. A-TTRAC-TIVE.

But it gets even BETTER. Finally my dress is ready so when I put it on, to my great misfortune, it's so small it BARELY fits. I forgot that you were supposed to let it hang dry and not be put into the dryer. Lovely. So I looked like a tramp while we're waiting for dessert. And no, the wine stain didn't come out.

...Dessert? What can I say about that? All I can say is that the math adds up when the table next to us breaks a glass, the server jumps to miss it and, of course, dumps your mocha dessert and my ice cream sundae on my head.

I bet you had a fun time with that, although you only licked chocolate sauce off my finger because anywhere else and I would've slapped you. But good try and good imagination.

THEN the drive home. Well... That was actually fine until you dropped me off. And I almost got hit by a car. Well, I did get it by a car but it only clipped me. Who drives without their lights on? WERE THEY STUPID?

So then you had to carry me all the way up to my apartment on the tenth floor since I couldn't walk on my ankle. Yes, the elevators have been broken for quite awhile now. It's just a sad fact that I live on the top floor.

And you were so sweet to me! But then, you know, I didn't realize as you were leaving that you were going to turn around and kiss me! I swear I wouldn't have shut the door on your face if I had known! Did the swelling go down?

At least I kissed it better. Or tried to. You were cursing pretty loudly. My neighbours weren't pleased.

So I'm going to end this epically long email now.

You're crazy if you want to see me Wednesday but I accept. Maybe...you can just come over and we'll order in food? Rent some movies and watch them inside the safety of my apartment? Or yours, either one. You already know what mine looks like.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/01/10 at 1:34 pm**

**Subject: **That email was stupidly long.

I'll pick you up at six. We'll go to my place since you haven't seen it and I REALLY don't feel like climbing up ten flights of stairs again. Thanks, but no thanks.

And yes, for our safety we should probably stay inside.

What are you doing now that school is over? You told me when we were out that you're staying in your apartment...but you're getting a roommate? What's her name? We were talking about it around the time of the dessert disaster so I never got the rest of the details.

Seriously, it was...memorable. I want to see you again. Hopefully this time, our lives won't be in so much danger.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/02/10 at 8:43 pm**

**Subject: **You're asking for trouble.

Her name is Sango. Remember the girl I got drunk with and the emails...? I've known her for a very long time. She's a few years older than I am but she's coming back for graduate school at Royal. It'll be SO exciting. We'll have girls' night every night and it will be so wicked awesome.

You'd probably get jealous with all the fun we're going to have.

She has a boyfriend though; maybe I could get you two to meet? He's so funny. A bit strange but I'm sure you'd get along. His name is Miroku. You're lucky you're meeting him as a guy though. Being a woman and meeting him for the first time is a little daunting.

You're also lucky I work mornings or all of these dates you're asking me on might not be possible. I'm actually going to start working some nights so I'll let you know when I'm busy.

I mean... If you'd like?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/03/10 at 4:53 pm**

**Subject: **Sounds like a plan.

Work is slowly sucking out my soul.

I'm leaving in five.

Be ready.

Inuyasha

P.S. Why am I happy I'm a man because of this guy Miroku? That sounded weird.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/03/10 at 11:57 pm**

**Subject: **Who knew the food would be poisoned?

I mean, come on. Are you not telling me something? I mean, last night SHOULD have been safe. And yet, the moment we finished eating, relaxed for maybe...ah, ten minutes, you RUN to the bathroom like you're on fire and then throw everything up.

And then you threw up some more.

And some more.

And more.

More.

I don't think I need to go on.

Seriously? Are you a magnet for trouble? I'm considering this highly likely.

Are you feeling any better? I'm at work right now, trying not to pass out. It's Thursday so Sesshomaru wants me to finish some paperwork before tomorrow so the weekend is clear. Stupid son of a bitch.

Did the crackers help?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/04/10 at 9:22 am**

**Subject: **This has never happened to me before.

It must only be when I'm with you. Honestly. I've gone on dates before and nothing bad has ever happened to me. Maybe this is a sign? Are you a serial killer or something and the universe is trying to tell me to ESCAPE THE MURDERER or something like that? BE SICK. PLAY DEAD. Stuff like that?

I'm not even going to ask you for another date. I already know the answer.

I'm so sorry.

But yeah, I'm feeling a bit better. I managed to get work off thankfully but it was only a 24 hour thing I'm pretty sure. I'm loaded up on meds to feel better.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/04/10 at 2:31 pm**

**Subject: **Friday

You. Me. HOMEMADE FOOD. Wii.

Best date ever.

NOTHING CAN GO WRONG.

I'm picking you up at seven okay? You better be ready tomorrow.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/04/10 at 10:11 pm**

**Subject: **You must be high. Or a glutton for punishment.

You can't be serious.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/05/10 at 4:37 pm**

**Subject: **Dead serious.

Just got your email now.

Dammit woman, I'm picking you up in twenty minutes. You better be down all ten flights of stairs when I get there.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/05/10 at 4:52 pm**

**Subject: **I know now.

You're a glutton for punishment.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/06/10 at 1:34 pm**

**Subject: **Maybe Wii wasn't a good idea.

How's the black eye?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/06/10 at 3:43 pm**

**Subject: **I'm blind.

I can only see out of one eye. I'm scared to look in the mirror.

This isn't good.

I went to work this morning and my boss literally shoved me out the door. He told me that he didn't like the idea of promoting violence in such a nice family setting. COME ON IT'S AN F-ING MUSEUM.

My paycheque is going to be non-existent. OH NO. I won't be able to pay rent.

Food.

Electricity.

CABLE.

INTERNETTTTT!

I can't be online. I need to turn EVERYTHING OFF RIGHT NOW. EVERYTHING. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.

I'M GOING TO BE HOMELESS. HOMELESS INUYASHA! HOMELESS!

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/06/10 at 4:06 pm**

**Subject: **Breathe.

Clearly, you're having a major crisis. I'm leaving work right now. Sesshomaru can shove it up his ass.

I'm coming to see you okay? If you need money, I can give it to you. Okay? Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

I'll see you in twenty. Wait. No, make it thirty since I have to climb ALL OF THOSE FUCKING STAIRS.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/07/10 at 9:58 pm**

**Subject: **I can't thank you enough.

Thanks for coming over and climbing all of those stairs. Even though you were sweating and really gross, you actually made me feel better.

And a little less like I'm going to end up homeless.

I'm currently staring at the couple hundred dollars CASH you gave me and refuse to use it. I can't believe you stuffed it into my bed so I wouldn't find it until you left so I wouldn't put up a fight. I don't want to use your money. Just because I'm over one-hundred dollars short of the money I currently have doesn't mean I'm going to use it.

But...could I pay you back? I mean, UGH THIS IS STUPID.

I hate being charity. But it was really sweet of you.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/09/10 at 2:49 pm**

**Subject: **I'm planning the impossible.

I have a date for us where nothing can go wrong. At all.

I swear.

It's foolproof. So how about it? I'm going to pick you up on Friday okay? And it will be the best date ever. Well, it may be potentially the only date we can have together since you're a magnet for disaster.

How's work by the way?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/11/10 at 9:58 pm**

**Subject: **A date tomorrow?

Maybe you don't get the fact that this seems impossible. However, I'm intrigued by your date idea so I'll see you tomorrow night.

Don't even ask about work. It's not worth typing about in any way, shape or form.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/12/10 at 12:38 am**

**Subject: **I told you so.

I told you the plan was foolproof.

I know you just left a couple hours ago but I can't sleep.

Ummm... This is dumb.

Good night.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/13/10 at 9:13 am**

**Subject: **That date was every man's dream.

A date in bed? Seriously? Maybe it's because we met through email or the fact that while we've been emailing for five months now... I can't believe you planned a date where all we did was lie down in bed. And watch a movie on your STUPIDLY MASSIVE FLATSCREEN that hung on the wall. And eat probably what was the best meal I've had in forever with wine and cake later...

How did you manage to make sure none of it was poisoned?

Why couldn't you sleep?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/14/10 at 2:18 pm**

**Subject: **No reason.

Sometimes I just can't sleep.

And come on, the date in bed was worth it. It's not like I jumped you or anything. The bed was made too, so it's not like I was suggesting anything sexual.

Ish.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/15/10 at 11:46 pm**

**Subject: **Are you trying to tell me something?

Are you?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/16/10 at 3:29 pm**

**Subject: **Honestly?

I'll pick you up tonight and you'll find out.

Inuyasha

* * *

_Oh the joy. More to come. And then a sequel after it. I think._

_What do you think?_


	4. Part IV

_You can blame my amazing boyfriend for this being posted on 1:35 am on Wednesday instead of the Tuesday I planned to have it updated on. Oh well. I don't mind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this._

_

* * *

_

**You've Got Mail**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/18/10 at 8:28 pm**

**Subject: **Question.

I have a question.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/19/10 at 2:51 pm**

**Subject: **That's never good.

Okay then. What is it?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/20/10 at 11:21 pm**

**Subject: **Umm...

So... are we...you know...

?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/21/10 at 12:40 pm**

**Subject: **I don't know.

I don't know what I'm supposed to know...?

What are you asking me?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/21/10 at 9:39 pm**

**Subject: **Ugh. Men.

AMIYOURGIRLFRIEND?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/22/10 at 12:12 pm**

**Subject: **Hmm.

Interesting.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/23/10 at 10:59 am**

**Subject: **Hello?

You there?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/24/10 at 11:29 am**

**Subject: **Ugh. Women.

Are you not answering because I didn't directly respond? That's such a woman thing to do.

I thought the answer was obvious, stupid.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/25/10 at 12:41 pm**

**Subject: **SERIOUSLY?

YES!

Well, I thought you were my girlfriend. I don't normally run up ten flights of stairs for just anyone.

And go through SEVERAL odd (yet intriguing?) dates with a magnet to absolute chaos and destruction.

So yes. If you would like to be my girlfriend, then I want you to be because I already thought you were.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/26/10 at 9:28 am**

**Subject: **For some reason, I haven't gotten your FUCKING phone number.

I'm coming over when I'm done work.

FUCKING ANSWER WENCH.

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/26/10 at 10:30 am**

**Subject: **Hi Inuyasha this is Sango.

Hi. I'm not sure if you know who I am, but I'm Kagome's best friend Sango. She's certainly said a lot about you.

Kagome's been in an accident. It was a hit and run on the campus when she was finishing last-minute business there. Some vehicle came out of a turn too fast and didn't stop at the crosswalk. She's been unconscious for a few days, coming out of it on and off. Police found the guy though, so don't try to kill anyone just yet.

I didn't realize until now how frequently you talk. She barely came to today to ask me to check her inbox.

You can call my cell. It's 4153543224.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Sango.

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/30/10 at 3:48 pm**

**Subject: **Back in action!

Well, not really. However, I am finally at home, propped up on a million and one pillows and unable to move much. My arm is still broken and my other wrist sprained so...that makes pretty much everything impossible. And walking down ten flights of stairs? Not possible. It took me an hour to get up them so I don't think I'm going to go back down just to experience that again on the way back.

How's work? It was so sweet of you to bring all of those flowers for me. And for talking to me almost every day and bringing me that ADORKABLE kitty cat stuffed animal. I shall name him Buyo.

You're the best boyfriend ever. I must say that reading all of the other emails you sent to me a week or so ago were somewhat hilarious. I can't believe you thought I would do that.

Now that you have my cell phone number, you can't make that mistake again.

How's work right now? I know you're in the office bored.

Kagome

P.S. This took a solid forty minutes to type. I had to take breaks in between. My finger hurts.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/30/10 at 3:54 pm**

**Subject: **Bored doesn't even cover it.

Never say "adorkable" again or there will be problems.

Work is stupid boring but Sesshomaru finally had the decency to call someone in privately to figure out what the hell has been going on here. More of my crap has gone missing and no one can figure what the hell is going on. Apparently there are security cameras outside across the street with a view of the door... If we pay them enough, they might keep it quiet.

...How do you even eat? Have you eaten?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**05/30/10 at 4:25 pm**

**Subject: **Of course I've eaten.

I had a few crackers because I can just grab them without hurting my wrist. I'll live off these for a few days, I can manage. Sango is going to come over and make me soup that I can drink out of a straw.

Wicked.

That's good that you might finally make progress! I'll have my fingers crossed for you! Or, you know, the fingers that I can move.

Kagome

P.S. Do you know that it took me twenty-five minutes to type this all? The emails stop now.

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**05/30/10 at 4:51 pm**

**Subject: **Don't respond.

I'll leave work in a bit. I'm coming over.

You can't live off crackers wench.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/02/10 at 10:27 am**

**Subject: **Why do we always email when you could just text?

The thought just occurred to me.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/03/10 at 12:07 am**

**Subject: **Huh?

What's the difference?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/03/10 at 2:31 pm**

**Subject: **One's a computer the other's a phone?

Duh?

Well, if it's my cell I don't have to sit on my computer all day to wait.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/04/10 at 11:29 am**

**Subject: **Fine then.

I'll just text you from now on.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/04/10 at 1:45 pm**

**Subject: **Never mind.

Texting you is weird.

Email is better.

It must just be our thing, you know? :)

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/05/10 at 12:47 pm**

**Subject: **We have a THING already?

News! We managed to watch the security tapes from across the road. You'll never believe it.

It's fucking Kikyo.

Somehow she got the key to my office. Maybe when Tekkei lost it that one time a while back, Kikyo copied it and slipped it back on the desk unnoticed? She did say she lost it for a solid day...

I just don't understand? Is she that INSANE that she feels the need to screw with me? I mean, we divorced forever ago.

I got my locks changed.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/06/10 at 7:22 pm**

**Subject: **Changing the locks was probably something you should've done a long time ago.

KIKYO?

NO WAY!

Well that makes no sense? Like you said, you divorced forever ago. It's not like you've been talking or anything right? Nothing happened recently to make her hate you more.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/07/10 at 3:33 pm**

**Subject: **Actually that's a lie.

She calls me a bit. After we divorced I kind of came into a LOT of money. Like...life changing amounts of money. She couldn't have gotten it anyways because of the pre-nup but I don't think she believes that. She's been leaving me unhappy messages but that's been happening since we started DATING so I never really put two and two together. Plus, she stopped about a month before the problems in my office occurred...

Wait a minute, Kikyo hates you right? For the fight at that conference or whatever? Does she know who you are?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/08/10 at 9:17 am**

**Subject: **There's a line about women scorned I should say...

Of course she knew my name. It was kind of a big deal and she wanted to press charges and all that... She would have my basic information because of it. In the end, Kikyo never pressed charges but I think that was because of the school or something. Why?

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/08/10 at 2:39 pm**

**Subject: **HAHA!

She's the fucking bitch that STARTED this! She KNOWS that I hate spam in emails and I get so much of it because of all the business I do through the internet. I get a lot of advertising and promotional emails from the companies we do business with.

Anyways, the bitch probably emailed you because she got your information somehow, right? Could that be possible if she managed to find that out when she was trying to press charges? What better way to piss me off than screw with my office and have me talk to an infuriating university student that likes _classics_ of all things? I'm almost proud she could think of something so far above her.

Even that isn't very far but we'll push that point aside.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/09/10 at 10:57 am**

**Subject: **That's almost impossible to believe.

I can't believe it. I read that email I think fifty or so times before it sank in.

What are you going to do with her? Press charges of your own?

I wonder how pissed she'd be to find out that we're together because SHE emailed me to piss us both off...? But it makes sense because all Royal students' emails are their first and last names (at) royalu .com. She could've guessed and it would've worked.

You're coming over tonight? :)

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/10/10 at 1:54 pm**

**Subject: **Um, YEAH I'M PRESSING CHARGES.

She fucking moved my Google Chrome shortcut to the right side of my desktop. That's a violation.

We need to think of something.

Something wicked.

By the way, I had a very good time last night. You should have problems undressing with that cast on more often.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/12/10 at 3:01 pm**

**Subject: **You think I should be undressed period.

Come over tonight.

Maybe I will be.

Kagome

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	5. Part V

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this._

* * *

**You've Got Mail**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/13/10 at 2:12 pm**

**Subject: **Last night...

For someone with a broken arm, you can sure do some things.

I won't get graphic on email but my mind is supplying some pretty awesome memories.

So...tomorrow's Friday and I don't need to be in at work until Monday.

Any plans?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/13/10 at 3:01 pm**

**Subject: **You're lucky I can't work.

With you, I'm lucky if I can get other plans.

And MY GOODNESS GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER. OR NO SEX FOR YOU.

I'm serious.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/14/10 at 4:38 pm**

**Subject: **That's harsh.

I can't believe you would threaten me like that.

I'll be over in thirty minutes.

You better be undressed when I get there.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/14/10 at 4:59 pm**

**Subject: **How about...

...you wish lover boy.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**06/28/10 at 1:19 pm**

**Subject: **Are you excited?

I'll pick you up right after work to take you to the hospital.

And you know what I'm excited for? Tonight.

If you can do THAT with one hand, I can't wait for what you can do with both.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**06/29/10 at 10:04 am**

**Subject: **Get to work okay?

You looked pretty tired this morning.

Did I tire you out?

Maybe you're getting too old. You should see a doctor about that. If the difference with one hand is enough to make you catatonic, we may have to start worrying.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/01/10 at 11:32 am**

**Subject: **This just in.

Apparently there's a corporate party going on this weekend... Even though we're in that legal battle with Kikyo, she's going to be there.

Want revenge?

How about you show up wearing virtually nothing and I'll be ALL over you and she'll be SO pissed.

It's epic.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/01/10 at 3:50 pm**

**Subject: **You sound like a petty ex-boyfriend.

Let's do it.

Although, YOU WISH I would wear virtually nothing.

Right. Like that's EVER going to happen in public.

Seriously, keep dreaming.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/04/10 at 4:06 pm**

**Subject: **I almost feel bad for her.

Wait. No. She moved my Google Chrome shortcut.

No sympathy here.

Anyways, I'm picking you up at six tonight. Be ready at the bottom of the stairs because I sure as hell am not climbing them all to get there. Will the elevator ever be fixed?

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/04/10 at 4:43 pm**

**Subject: **You still sound petty.

I'll be ready. I was born ready.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/04/10 at 4:52 pm**

**Subject: **Feh.

A woman born ready?

Yeah, that'll be the day.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/05/10 at 8:09 am**

**Subject: **Now that party was amazing.

Kikyo was FUMING!

Literally the moment we stepped into the room, I could practically feel her laser-vision boring holes in my head. At least I wasn't a disaster of a date for once. We got there and everything went really well! Everyone was so amazing too! I guess you typically get a lot of women sucking up to you though, huh? I swear I couldn't count the number of times women flirted with you on both of my hands. It was at least triple that. But you were so cute to stay with me every moment.

Even when Kikyo had that speech about how she'd suffered a lot in recent months and all that. Of course, the entire time she was glaring at us. I don't think there was one person in that room who didn't believe we were the cause.

Oh well. Suck it bitch. I did feel slightly bad though. I mean, you are her ex-husband. She must have cared for you once upon a time. Although she was being a vengeful bitch and stealing your stuff and leaving you messages and DON'T THINK I didn't see her try to steal you away that one time.

Anyways, have a good day with your brother! I know you didn't want to go to work on a weekend but just think of what'll happen when you get back to me.

Of course, when you come back you'll have chocolates and roses with you.

Just because you're the bestest.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/05/10 at 1:25 pm**

**Subject: **Chocolates and roses? REALLY? Wait. DID YOU JUST SWEAR?

I only have a few minutes before slave-driver HALF-brother comes to find me.

I'll be home as fast as I can to wash your mouth out with soap. Don't swear, remember? It's a bad habit. I like you all non-swearing and shit. It's...well you know. Cute or whatever you want to think of it like.

And I have to tell you something.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/05/10 at 1:27 pm**

**Subject: **What?

I thought you said nothing good came from statements like that.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/05/10 at 1:30 pm**

**Subject: **Oh.

Never mind.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/05/10 at 1:33 pm**

**Subject: **HEY!

You can't do that!

Tell me before you have to go!

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/05/10 at 1:35 pm**

**Subject: **Re: HEY!

I love you?

The party just kind of...made it all fit? Ish.

Well, you know.

So yeah.

I love you.

Yeah.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/05/10 at 1:39 pm**

**Subject: **Re: Re: HEY!

And you told me this on email?

...You're adorkable.

I love you too.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/05/10 at 1:41 pm**

**Subject: **Really?

Slave-driver is threatening to kill me now so I have to go.

And I thought... well you said email was our thing so I kind of thought...

Yeah.

I'll see you tonight.

Inuyasha

P.S. Never call me adorkable again or I will kill you.

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/05/10 at 1:45 pm**

**Subject: **Really.

I figure you're already gone but I might as well send this anyways.

This is our thing. Don't doubt it.

You know you'll see me tonight.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/07/10 at 10:38 am**

**Subject: **Best day off ever.

I talked to that friend of mine, the real estate agent? To sell your apartment. She says she can swing selling a tenth floor apartment with no working elevator.

I hope so because you're living with me now whether you like it or not.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/07/10 at 2:29 pm**

**Subject: **Try that again.

You missed something and that could cost you all of the food I was making for you tonight when you got home...

And possibly dessert too.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/07/10 at 2:52 pm**

**Subject: **You wouldn't.

You wouldn't dare take away dessert.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/07/10 at 3:26 pm**

**Subject: **I would.

Oh I would.

Kagome

* * *

**To:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**From:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**07/07/10 at 4:01 pm**

**Subject: **You are a pain.

But I love you anyways.

There you go: I love you.

You're the biggest pain in the ass EVER but I love you.

Somehow, someway.

It's beyond me.

...I love you. Don't take away dessert.

Inuyasha

* * *

**To:** taishoinu (at) globalemp .com

**From:** kagomehigurashi (at) royalu .com

**07/07/10 at 4:38 pm**

**Subject: **How can I refuse that?

Your dessert will be waiting for you on our bed.

Not wearing anything.

I love you too.

Kagome

* * *

_Do you want a full copy of this story to keep for yourself? Go to my profile, under "Short Stories/Drabbles" and "You've Got Mail." You'll find a download link there._

_A major thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You're all so amazing!_

_Witchy_


End file.
